electropediafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Avicii
Tim Bergling (Estocolmo, Suecia, 8 de septiembre de 1989 - Mascate, Omán, 20 de abril de 2018), más conocido por su nombre artístico Avicii (estilizado como ◢ ◤ o ΛVICII), fue un DJ, productor, y remezclador sueco de acencencia británico retirado. Es el creador de algunos éxitos de la última década tales como Wake Me Up, Hey Brother, Addicted to You, Broken Arrows, For a Better Day, Fade Into Darkness, The Days, The Nights, Waiting For Love, Seek Bromance, You Make Me y, en especial, Levels, que, a pesar de tardar nueve meses en ser reconocida, logró darle fama y éxito al DJ. Su single Bromance (grabado y puesto a la venta bajo el seudónimo "Tim Berg") consiguió entrar en el top 20 de Países Bajos y de su nativa Suecia. Una versión llamada Seek Bromance con Amanda Wilson, fue puesta a la venta poco después, alcanzando el UK Singles Chart y alcanzando el puesto n.º 1 internacional en Beatport. Posteriormente lanzó varios singles como Fade Into Darkness, (que contiene los samples de Perpetuum Mobile), My Feelings for You, Street Dancer y Tweet It, entre otras. Su reconocimiento mundial llegaría en el 2011, cuando realizó un sampleo de la canción de música gospel original de 1962, "Something's Got a Hold on Me" de Etta James en su éxito Levels, el cual logró ingresar en las listas musicales más importantes del mundo y obtuvo numerosas certificaciones. En ese mismo año Avicii fundaría su propia discográfica llamada LE7ELS. En 2013 consigue su primer número uno en el Reino Unido gracias a I Could Be the One, una coproducción junto al DJ Holandés Nicky Romero. En junio de 2013, lanzó el sencillo "Wake Me Up!" con la voz del cantante estadounidense Aloe Blacc, logrando alcanzar el número uno en más de 30 países, entre ellos Reino Unido, Suecia, Países Bajos, Australia, España y Argentina.3 Este fue el primer sencillo de su álbum debut titulado True lanzado el 13 de septiembre de 2013.4 Le sucedieron sencillos como "You Make Me" y "Hey Brother", llegando este último al primer puesto en países como Suecia, Alemania y Países Bajos. En 2010, Avicii logró posicionarse en el puesto 39 en la lista de los 100 mejores DJs de la revista DJmag. El 2011 le sonrió a Avicii; el joven productor se consolidó como el sexto mejor DJ del mundo. Ya en el 2012 logró escalar tres lugares para ocupar el tercero, manteniéndose en el mismo hasta el 2013, aunque en 2014 vuelve al sexto lugar, y para el 2015 cae una posición quedando en la séptima. El 13 de junio de 2015 realizó una presentación especial en la boda real del príncipe Carlos Felipe de Suecia y Sofía Cristina de Suecia, celebrada en Estocolmo. A finales del mismo año Avicii participó en el You Tube Rewind haciendo un remix de las canciones más escuchadas del año incluyendo un fragmento de su sencillo Broken Arrows; canción que se encuentra en su más reciente álbum Stories. El 29 de marzo de 2016 anunció de manera inesperada su retiro de los escenarios por un tiempo indefinido, que se concretó en Ibiza el 28 de agosto siguiente con la realización de su último show en Ibiza. El 10 de agosto de 2017, Bergling lanzó el EP Avīci (01) de seis pistas. En una entrevista con Pete Tong en BBC Radio 1, Bergling afirmó que el EP es una de las tres partes de lo que seria su tercer álbum de estudio. El 11 de septiembre de 2017, Avicii anunció un documental titulado Avicii: True Stories. El documental narra la retirada del artista de la gira y presenta entrevistas de sus colegas David Guetta, Tiësto, Wyclef Jean, Nile Rodgers y Chris Martin de Coldplay. Murió el 20 de abril de 2018 en Omán, a la edad de 28 años. No se conocen con exactitud las causas de la muerte, pero padecía pancreatitis aguda, debido al alcohol, en los últimos dos años de vida. Giras En 2010, Avicii se embarcó en su primera gira mundial, empezando por Norteamérica y Europa del este. En Norte América, "pinchó" en el Club Glow, en Washington, D. C.; en SET and Nikki Beach en Miami; en Club Pacha en Nueva York; en el Electric Zoo Festival en la isla Randall de Nueva York; en el Electric Daisy Carnival en Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum; en Ruby Skye de San Francisco; en Vision Night Club de Chicago; en The Guvernment de Toronto; además de Waterloo, Ontario; en el Club Mansion de London; y en Wet Republic Daylife en Las Vegas. Ha estado también en numerosas ciudades europeas y lugares como el Space y Ushuaïa en Ibiza; en BCM en Magaluf (Mallorca), en el Opium (Barcelona) de Barcelona; en el Monaco International Clubbing Show del Grimaldi Forum de Mónaco; en el Fabulous Festival de Hertogenbosch, Países Bajos y en el Tomorrowland de Bélgica. En Hispanoamérica participó en el año 2013 en Ultra Music Festival recorriendo países como Argentina, Chile, Brasil, Colombia y Venezuela. Algunos de estos conciertos han sido grabados por el canal de radio Sirius XM de música progressive y trance. El 23 de octubre de 2010, para reforzar su gira mundial, Avicii presentó un trabajo exclusivo de una hora en la radio Sirius XM. En noviembre de 2012 visitó El Salvador, dando un concierto en CIFCO. Su gira 2012 terminó el 10 de noviembre con una presentación en la ciudad de Buenos Aires ante más de 30.000 espectadores. Avicii, el 29 de marzo de 2016, hizo oficial y dio por confirmado que ese año haría sus últimos espectáculos, aunque en su anuncio también dijo que podría regresar, pero no sabia cuándo. Todas sus giras están canceladas actualmente, por razones obvias. Categoría:DJ's Categoría:Más Popular Categoría:Top 10 Categoría:Internacional Categoría:Spinnin' Records Categoría:Clase Mundial Categoría:Mayor Recaudación